The life of John Smith and Rose Tyler
by thestarlitrose
Summary: After the tragic loss of her family, a 7 year old Rose finds herself in a new home and a new chance at life after Verity Smith takes her in. loosely based on the episode Human Nature from season 3.   Currently on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**So instead of starting the sequel to Rose Colored Memories I decided to start something based on the story, a more in-depth look at the life of Rose and John.. although after writing about three chapters I can't say that I will keep the same ending as before. I have fallen in love with this story and I'm not sure that I will be able to write a sad ending (Rose's death.) This is also a bit different because instead of John Smith being a human form of The Doctor he will actually be John Smith, a man who was born human. Eventually I will write the sequel to Rose Colored memories I just felt the need to get this started before it drove me absolutely insane. I can't promise how fast I will get chapters out being a full-time student and also working but I know how annoying it is to wait long periods of time between chapters. Let me know if you think it's even worth continuing and any ideas you may have for a chapter along with any constructive criticism (I'm a big girl and I can handle being told what I screwed up on.) I do not have a Beta since I have just started writing this sort of thing, If anyone would like to volunteer that would be awesome! **

**I do not own Doctor Who although if I did River Song would have never been created, Badwolf would be more than a one time deal and David Tennant would still be the Doctor. Oh and we would have never met a girl in the fireplace or had a metacrisis doctor. **

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes when the Gods take everything you have away, they gift you with something or someone who can heal the past wounds of your soul and give you a second chance at life. _

_

* * *

_

_September 15th, 1890_

Rose Tyler was 7 years old when her life changed forever.

The night was one of the first warm nights of the spring and Rose couldn't sleep. It was stuffy in the room she shared with her sister Elisabeth and her snoring was keeping Rose awake. Turning over she saw the full moon shining in through her window; beckoning her outside. Slowly without rousing Elisabeth she crawled out from under the covers. She quietly picked up her favorite quilt and a coat just incase it was colder that she thought.

As she snuck down the stairs she heard her brother mumbling in his sleep, "silly Robert" she thought as a giggle escaped from her lips. Opening the kitchen door she skipped to her favorite spot; a small clearing on top of the hill that during the summer would be surrounded by wild blackberry bushes. She grabbed the ends of her blanket and spread it out before laying down to look up at the star-filled sky.

She lay there trying to count all the stars in the sky, her tiny hand pointing to each as she counted. Eventually she grew tired and drifted off into a land of sunshine and lemonade.

She awoke a few hours later from her pleasant dream to her very real nightmare. She woke to the screams of her family and could do nothing but watch and yell and cry as everything she knew turned to ash. She stood by the oak tree and waited for anyone to come out to find her, they never came. Exhausted and frightened the little girl wrapped herself up in her blanket and closed her eyes to pretend this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

Her neighbor found her the next morning curled up in a tiny ball under the large oak tree beside the pond behind the house. She was covered in black soot and dried tears. She had wrapped in her small arms her treasure box and around her the quilt her mother had made for her before she was born.

In her treasure box she had an old photo of her family before she was born. It had everyone in that old photo, her Mother, Father, Sisters Jenna and Elisabeth, her Brother Robert, everyone but her. How she wished now she had been able to keep the one that was taken the summer before.

She had her favorite book that her older sister Jenna would read to her before bedtime. She always thought of the Bennett's a bit like her family and herself as the wonderfully strong Elizabeth. She often fancied that she would one day find her Mr. Darcy and live a happy life in the arms of the man she loved. She had the pressed rose her brother gave her keeping her page marked "a rose for my little Rose" he had told her.

She had the piece of music Elisabeth had wrote then decided it wasn't nearly good enough and had handed her to throw out. The piece in her opinion was gorgeous so she took it to her treasure box to keep hidden for another day when she just knew Elisabeth would be glad she didn't burn the parchment.

The last item in her box was the necklace her father had given her on her last birthday, it was a simple gold chain with a sapphire pendent with two small diamonds on either side. It had been her great grandmothers, he had told her that she very much reminded him of his grandmother and couldn't fathom anyone else wearing it.

Those few items that she had cherished enough to hide away from the world was all she had left of the life she had once known.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is still mostly background information, I'm trying to get as clear a picture as I can before I start with the dialogue. I always like having a good vivid picture in my head so I can picture the characters. Also I noticed I had dated the last chapter wrong but that's fixed now.. also changed the name since I assumed nobody would understand the meaning behind that. The next chapter should be where the characters actually start interacting. I actually have several of the other chapters started but it's ones that really can't be used until further on into the story. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are ones that I've looked over especially since I'm half asleep while trying to proof it. **

**

* * *

**

_October 17, 1890_

A month later Rose was leaving the area she called home for good heading to her new life in Nottingham.

Her neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Hartford had been very generous in letting her stay with them until they could find a home for her elsewhere. They had provided her with several new dresses and a few other necessities needed. They had no children, were rather wealthy and would have probably taken her in for good had it not been for the offer of her mothers oldest and dearest friend Verity Smith.

Mrs. Smith was a very kind woman with several children of her own. She was a lovely woman with honey colored hair and blue eyes. She had lived close to Rose's mother Jacqueline Prentice most of her young life and had become inseparable in their youth. They both attended school together and even both became nurses. Jacqueline had stayed in the area after her marriage to Rose's father Peter Tyler. Verity stayed for a year or so later but moved after she married her husband Sydney.

Sydney had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a tall, lean frame. When he was learning the trade of watchmaking when he met Verity. He had taken to her almost immediately although it would be much later before he ever made any sort of move forward with her. He was a shy man much like her son who shared many of the his mannerisms.

They had known each other several years before they decided to wed. It had taken him almost a year to ask her to a local dance and another two years before he asked her hand in marriage. They had a small wedding in the local parish near her current home. It was a lovely wedding with only her family and closest friends in attendance. He is a wonderful husband and a loving father to their three children.

They live in the home of her husbands late parents, it is a Georgian style home that is covered in vines and has a large garden in the back. The area behind the home consists of a hill that has a creek resting behind it. Along the creek grows several large willow trees and on the other side a field with a few other trees scattered about. The home had been in the family for almost two generations before it was inherited by her husband. It was much more than either would be able to afford given their occupations.

Sydney's father Mark was a lawyer and his mother Catherine a teacher, with Sydney being their only child. Neither had really approved of his love of time pieces and had disproved of his change in careers. Especially since he had finished law school when he decided to take up a new occupation. It wasn't until after his father died a year later that he was able to reconnect with his mother. She had lived with them until her death seven years after the marriage of Sydney and Verity. Catherine had been a huge help in the births and first few years of their children's lives.

Verity's eldest daughter Isabella was 17 and much too headstrong for her own good. She was a bit more high stung the her other children and often ordered her brother around, something that would surely have to be broken if she was to ever be wed. Isabella was the most outgoing of her three children . She had rosy skin, long dark hair and blue eyes.

Her middle child Cassandra was 14 years of age with a love for the arts that rivaled her own. Cassandra was a fanciful child who loved being outside when she wasn't practicing her music. Cassandra was a smart girl and wanted to follow in the footsteps of her mother to become a nurse. Her compassion was her greatest quality along with her spirit. She had long blonde hair which was normally worn braided and brown eyes like those of her father. She was a tall girl for her age and had pale skin like the rest of her siblings. Cassandra was the only one of her children who had met Rose before and had taken a great liking to the child.

The youngest of her children was her only son, John who was 12. He was a passionate child that had a love for books, art and history. He was the quietest of her children and usually kept to himself, taking long walks when not helping with chores. Though he would never admit it, John was a dreamer and often had his head in the clouds. When he found something that he took a liking to it was hard to pull him away from the subject. She had once found him with his nose stuck in an old history book reading with such interest you would have thought it to be Dickens! She had no doubts that her son would go far in life. His looks were much like that of his father, he had deep brown eyes and chestnut hair with freckles sprinkled around his face, although unlike his father John's hair couldn't seem to be tamed.

She loved her family dearly and thought she couldn't be more blessed for the life she was given. When she had gotten word from her mother that her childhood best friend had died in a fire and the only survivor was the youngest child she knew exactly what had to be done. Rose would come to live with her family because she knew that Jacqueline would have done the same thing for her children. Her husband agreed with her and after making several preparations she sent for the girl.

She knew it would be hard for Rose to accept her new life over the next few months but Verity had hope that eventually they would become close enough to feel like family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's chapter 3. It's taken a while for me to get it into shape and I'm pretty happy with it. Although I did realize that I haven't mentioned that I am an American and apparently have uber amounts of trouble trying to sound British. I fail at it, so please excuse me if anything I may say isn't correct. Also a lot of the job descriptions and schools and such is based on my local history. Even the room I described is from a local plantation home nearby. It also may be a bit too fancy for their lifestyle but just remember it's not real and that I'm basing most of what I write about the home on a place in South Carolina. Hope you enjoy! Oh and Don't own Doctor Who, I keep forgeting to add that in here. Believe me if I did things would be TOTALY different... I would also probably keep David Tennant and John Barrowman under my bed... anyway! Enjoy!**

**-Hannah =D **

**

* * *

**

Rose and Mrs. Hartford arrived at the Smith's home around 2pm, they had been lucky and had nice weather which made for a quicker trip than expected. They had left the home of Mrs. Hartford two hours earlier and by the time they stopped Rose was utterly exhausted and still quite nervous. She had only met her new guardian a few times despite the fact she seemed nice enough, Rose did not have the slightest idea how living with her would be. Currently she was still pretending to be asleep so she could postpone her arrival for as long as possible.

Mrs. Hartford began to nudge Rose's arm while speaking softly to her. "Rose dear, we've arrived at the Smith's home, you need to wake up now. I know you're sleepy but you have a big moment ahead of you."

Rose groaned, she really didn't want to wake up even if she was just pretending. She was scared and nervous and did not want Mrs. Hartford to leave her there. The Hartford's had been so nice to her that she had hoped they would adopt her, she still had friends back home... this place was all new and she did not like that one bit. She wanted her Mum and Dad and her Siblings. She opened one of her eyes and looked to where Mrs. Hartford was sitting and then sat up. "Thank you Ma'am." she said trying her best to smile but failing miserably.

"Oh Rose, it will be fine!" she said taking Rose's hand in hers "Mrs. Smith is a lovely woman! Remember she grew up with your Mum and I. She has other children for you to be around and knew your Mother better than anyone else I know besides your Father. I promise it will be fine love." she gave Rose a comforting smile raising one of her hands to brush the hair out of Rose's eyes and behind her ear "Besides you can come visit whenever you would like, in fact I insist you come during the summer!"

Rose looked up at Mrs. Hartford and smiled genuinely this time "Thank you Ma'am, you have been so kind to me and of course I will come visit you! It's been home to me since the fire and besides I'm going to really miss Jinx the cat." she said with a giggle

Mrs. Hartford laughed too "I'm sure Jinx will miss you as well! Now shall we go see Mr. and Mrs. Smith? I promise I will be right here with you the whole time, alright?"

* * *

Mrs. Smith opened the door wearing a lovely smile "Hello Annabelle!" She said then turning to her left "Hello Rose, you've grown since the last time I saw you! Please come in!"

"It's lovely to see you Verity, although I wish it were under better circumstances" she said sadly

"As do I Annabelle, although I'm very happy to have a new addition to my family. Would you two care for a cuppa? Give us a chance to catch up and get to know each other" Said Verity.

As they walked to the sitting room to have their tea Rose stayed silent. She just didn't know what to say, she had hoped that Mrs. Smiths daughter would be with her. She had met Cassandra before and really liked her, it would be nice not to be the only child in the room. Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy standing by the stairs and smiled at him. She figured that he must be John who Mrs. Hartford had told her about. He looked friendly and she hoped that they would get along well since he didn't look too much older than herself. She took her seat as Mrs. Smith began to pour the tea into cups and hand them out. Taking hers she added a bit of cream and two sugars before settling down into her seat to get comfortable.

Mrs. Smith looked up and saw her son standing at the stairs "John would you care to join us for tea? Rose and Annabelle have just arrived and I'm sure they would like to meet you."

John flushed red on the tips of his ears and cheeks from being caught watching them "Y-yes Mum." He said as he walked over and took a seat beside Rose. There was something about this girl that made him nervous, his mother had told him about what had happened to her so he assumed that must be it. Still... she made him nervous and excited and for some reason he felt like he couldn't not be her friend. That was strange because he didn't even like girls, he had two sisters that drove him mad already. All they did was bother him while he was trying to read or messed with his things. He heard his mother clear her throat and say his name and realized he had been starring at her which made him blush again.

Rose pretended she didn't notice and listened quietly while Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Hartford continued their talk. They seemed to be caught up in whatever they were saying so she turned to look at John and hopefully put and end to the awkward atmosphere between the two "So... John, uhm... what kind of things do you enjoy doing?"

She couldn't help but giggle when he blushed yet again and began to rub the back of his neck before speaking "I like books" he said rather quickly.

"Oh? Really? Who are your favorite authors?"

"I like Dickens the best but I will read just about anything put in front of me and what about you Miss Rose?" He told her thinking a girl so young wouldn't know a thing about literature.

"Oh I adore Jane Austin, my favorite book is Pride and Prejudice although I do enjoy a bit of Dickens myself" she told him proudly.

Before he could reply to her his two sisters walked in and his mother began to introduce them to Mrs. Hartford and Rose. The next few hours were spent chatting and getting Rose settled into her new room. John was given the job of taking her things to her new room while his sisters helped her put her things away. The last item he carried in was an old box which when Rose saw it quickly snatched it away and put in in the drawer in her bedside table. He would have to ask about that later.

* * *

Mrs. Hartford left their home around 5pm for her trip back leaving a very scared Rose in her room. They had left Rose to get settled in and calm down a bit, she had started to tear up when Mrs. Hartford left and needed a bit of time.

Rose's mind was busy, she loved her room and found it to be lovely if not a bit cliche. Her bed was the same size as the one she shared with her sister back home, and her quilt was white with pink roses decorating it. The furniture was old but gorgeous, it remind her of the furniture in her parents room. She had a large window looking out into the backyard with a comfy chair sitting beside it both covered with the same pattern as her duvet. At the foot of her bed was a cedar chest full of extra linens. She had a vanity sitting on the other side of the room beside a wardrobe. Really it was a lovely room, much nicer than she had at home.

Mrs. Hartford had told her the home was beautiful but she didn't realize how nice it actually was. Apparently despite the fact that neither Mr. Or Mrs. Smith had extremely well paying jobs they had some wealth to their names... something about his grandparents or parents. It didn't really matter to her she supposed, they had been very generous to her and could tell that the family truly welcomed her.

Turning her thoughts to the gifts Mrs. Hartford had left her she walked over to the corner she had left them. She had given Rose a hope chest filled with different items. The first she noticed was a doll with golden hair and brown eyes just like hers wearing a small version of the dress she was currently wearing. Putting it to the side she pulled out several ribbons of different colors and three new dresses that matched them. Next she found her mothers silver hairbrush, mirror and comb that had somehow survived unharmed. She had never gone back to the house after the morning Mr. Smith found her. She wanted to cry seeing those items. She wondered if anything else survived. Beside those items lay four leather bound books; Emma, Pride and Prejudice, Mansfield Park and Sense and Sensibility. She was thrilled, Mrs. Hartford knew how much she loved these books and knew how much it would mean to her to have copies. Although it wouldn't be the same without her sister reading them to her. The last item was a long black winter coat, which she would defiantly be needing soon. She began to put the her new gifts in their proper places and then planned to go find Cassandra.

* * *

John Smith was utterly confused, he could see Rose from the hill he was sitting on when she walked by her window. She made him feel strange, he had blushed three times in her presence earlier! He shouldn't blush after all, he was 12 years old! Almost an adult! He couldn't act like some child! He couldn't understand why she made him so nervous and so easily embarrassed. What's worse was she had noticed him become flustered and giggled at him! To make things worse he wanted to know her, she seemed so different from his two sisters... like someone he could actually get along with. She seemed to have the same love of reading as he did, maybe she liked other things he did too.

When she had gotten upset earlier and started to tear up all he wanted to do was try and make her feel better. He didn't even know Rose and he didn't want her to be sad. She had lost so much in her life he wanted her to never cry again. Looking back towards her window he caught another glimpse of her small frame, she was so young and had nobody left in the world. He couldn't imagine not having his Mum or Dad or even his Sisters despite how much he disliked them at times. Rubbing his hands over his eyes and face he decided to take a walk and try and figure out what was going on... whatever it was it couldn't be healthy.

* * *

Later that evening Rose was in her room talking with Cassandra, she had yet to really talk with Isabella but could tell that she probably wouldn't be interested in her companionship. Cassandra had jumped into the role of big sister and friend quickly. She had a feeling that she didn't have a close relationship with Isabella, so far she had come off as a bit bossy. Currently Cassandra was braiding her honey colored hair and telling her about the local school she would be attending. Rose's mind however was focused on John, he still seemed strange around her and it was driving her mad not knowing why. She was rather deep in her thoughts when she realized Cassandra had asked her a question.

"M'sorry I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

Cassandra giggled "I said you can call me Cassie if you would like, then asked you how you were feeling."

"Oh! um.. okay well thanks Cassie" she said with grin "and I'm fine, it's a bit strange but your home is gorgeous. I still miss my family though, it makes me a bit sad seeing yours. I miss my Mum the most and my sister Elisabeth... she was your age. I don't think you ever got to meet her, but she was lovely. She read to me every night before we fell asleep." She had to close her eyes before she started to cry again. She missed them so very much.

"We can be your family now Rose, I know it's not the same but don't feel like you don't have people around you that will help and take care of you. We wont replace them but maybe we can help fill that space that they left. I know Mum already cares for you and I'm happy to have a new sister. I even think John's taken a liking to you" she said with a grin. She suspected that John may have his first crush with the way he has been acting around Rose. She didn't miss the way he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eyes at the dinner table and how he stumbled over his words when he spoke to her. It was quite cute if she said so herself even if Rose was too young to figure out why he was so flustered.

"Thank you for helping me Cassie" she said touching the plaits she had just put there "and I know that you will one day become like my family. I'm a bit sleepy I think it's time for me to turn in for the night. I know it's still early but I have a feeling it may take me a while to drift off."

"Alright Rose, good night. If you need me my room is right across the hall, Johns room is the one beside yours and Bella's room is the one beside mine. Mum and Dad's room is downstairs, but it would probably be best if you found me." She began to walk out of the room but before walking out the door she turned around and smiled "Goodnight, sleep well" then shut the door.

With that Rose changed into her night gown and tucked herself into her new bed. It was comfortable, much softer than the firm bed she had at Mrs. Hartford's home. She had her new doll under her arm and the quilt she had left from her home cuddled up to her on the other side of her. She laid there for an hour or so going over the past day and decided that things would be okay. She still was unsure of what exactly would happen as her life unfolded here but things could only get better from here. As she began to drift off her mind was on her family and fell into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know it took forever for this to be put up and I do apologize. I have SO much going on right now it's really hard to be able to write at all. I have four exams within the next two weeks, plus I have a HUGE paper due right after Thanksgiving holiday next week. Hopefully though I will be able to add at least another chapter while I'm off school and work. Another thing is that My grandmother isn't doing so well right now and we have been visiting her a lot since she was put in the care of hospice. Besides that I've only had one person to review this so it doesn't exactly make me wanna jump to it as far as updating goes. I have debated starting the story over because I'm not really happy with how I formatted it to begin with. After this I think I plan on skipping like a month or so ahead in their timeline because I really wanna try my hand at writing Christmas time. I also want to hurry get to where Rose is about 13 so I can actually start playing with how I want their attraction to play out. As of right now Rose just sees him as a friend (maybe her bestest) and John the same although he totally has his first crush but doesn't realize it. **

* * *

The next day was rather uneventful for the first half of the day. Rose and Cassie helped Mrs. Smith around the home and got to know each other a little better. They were quickly becoming close friends and the relationship between the two was similar to what Rose had with her sister Elisabeth. Rose found that Cassie was a lot like Elisabeth which made the transition into the new household a bit easier for her.

Isabella however had complained most of the day about their constant giggling and Rose was beginning to think that she took herself much too seriously. Jenna had been nothing like that, at times she had been more childish than Rose. Jenna was so easy going so it was strange to see a girl who was so close in age to her sister act so coarse... really what was up with her? Bella could be so rude.

Rose decided after she finished helping around the home that she would excuse herself and find a new spot for alone time. She preferred to read outside when it was still warm or at least not cold enough to freeze her fingers off when she tried to turn a page. She loved nature and watching creatures interacting with each other. She was particularly fond of watching butterflies because of their freedom to fly wherever they wanted to go. She loved the yard behind the Smith's home, she came to a spot that she had found the day before and decided she very much liked this area. Spreading the blanket she brought with her she sat down. She didn't get much reading done before Cassie found her again.

They talked for a bit before the family dog began to play with them. Cassie and Rose played with him for a while before he started to chase them, both girls giggling as they sprinted. They ran into the house with Mickey on their heels when Rose ran straight into Isabella causing her to drop the things she was holding and knocking them both to the floor. Rose stood up and began picking up the items on the floor apologizing the whole time while Bella started to yell at Rose making her cry. Cassie not standing for her sisters outburst began to take up for Rose which only made things worse and left a sniffling Rose standing in the middle of the two looking very scared.

John happened to walk in right after Rose knocked Bella over and had been debating trying to help out even though he knew that only his Mum could really get them to stop bickering. He looked at Rose who looked utterly upset and seeing her so upset bothered him. She had just lost her whole family and didn't need anything else to be upset about, he didn't want to see her crying. Without really thinking about what he was doing he walked over to her grabbed her hand and told her to run pulling her out the door and behind the house leaving two very confused girls standing there staring at each other dumfounded.

"Well I didn't expect that" Cassie said with humor evident in her voice.

"Neither did I, maybe I was a little harsh on her... although I'm not sure if John really needed to drag her out of the house like that" Walking over to the window to watch them flee.

"I think he's been waiting for a chance to talk to her, you know how shy he can be."

"True, although I've never seen him take to someone like he seems to have taken to her, even his classmates. I've noticed him watching her like he is trying to figure something out."

"I've noticed that too. She reminds me of him, she's a bit of a loner herself. Extremely smart too, she may even give that one a run for his money. She's so optimistic about life even after all that has happened to her. They could be good for each other, I think she trusts him more than she does me. Probably because he is closer in age to her than I am."

"He needs a best friend"

"They both do Isabella."

"Mm" She said in agreement then turning to look at her sister with a mischievous sparkle in her eye "although, I think our young John may have taken a fancy to Rose."

Cassie laughed out loud at that then nodded in agreement "Yes, I think so too... I just don't think he has realized it yet."

"He probably won't realize it for a few years anyway."

Cassie smirked "You should be nicer to Rose, after all she could be your future sister."

"Too true Cassandra" She said in agreement watching as John and Rose finally vanished out of sight.

* * *

They stopped running when bother were out of breath and collapsed on the edge of the footbridge over the creek hanging their feet over the side. To his surprise Rose started to laugh and couldn't help himself but to join in.

He looked up at her and there she was in all her glory with a wide smile on her face, red eyes and tear stained cheeks and once again he got this tugging feeling in his gut that made him think she was special then shook it off.

Rose still trying to stop laughing said "That was brilliant! Thank you John, you saved me! I didn't know what to do."

"No problem at all Rose, you looked like you needed saving. I know how stubborn they can both be" he replied.

"My two older sisters were so different, they never fought... now Jenna and Robert would argue a good bit because he always liked teasing her. She would get so upset about it, although I have to admit I found it quite funny... so did Elisabeth." she sighed "I really miss them."

He gave her a sad smile "I know you do Rose, I never got to meet them... what were they like?"

"My sister Jenna was the oldest, she was 18 this year. Every night before Elisabeth and I went to bed she would braid our hair and then read to us. She loved books, my favorite that she would read us was Pride and Prejudice. She was about to be engaged to a very nice man that grew up in the town. She really loved him" she took a deep breath "Elisabeth was 13 her birthday would have been in two weeks. She loved playing piano, our dad taught her when she was younger and had started to teach me how to play. She and I shared a room, I hated sleeping in the same room as her. It would get so hot at night that I would always sneak outside to sleep under the stars...We both would sometimes. Robert was 11 and he loved to climb trees... he also liked toads. He was always bringing them inside. Mum hated that, Dad would just laugh while Mum scolded him."

"I think I would have liked them."

"Yeah, me too." He was the first person she had really said anything about her family to, he wasn't like Cassie who was just trying to get her to forget about what happened. He was wanting her to talk about it and he was willing to listen. She trusted John, he was the closest to her age and he was easy to talk to. She really did enjoy talking with Cassie but it was different with John. He gave her his full attention when she had been telling her story. He was so much calmer than Robert ever had been.

They sat quietly for a little while before John asked if she wanted to go for a walk. He showed her all of his favorite spots to read or think which she found very helpful. She also noticed a rather large tree that would be perfect for climbing, she would have to remember that. They chatted for a bit longer as he showed her around until they decided to brave going back to the house in hopes that Isabella and Cassie had stopped their yelling.

* * *

As they walked back into the house John's mother was in the kitchen with her two daughters. "Ah, there you two are. We were beginning to wonder where the two of you ran off to." Both girls hiding a giggle with their hands behind her.

"Just went for a walk Mum" John said looking over to Rose.

"Really? Where did you take her?" his mother asked with interest.

"I showed her a few of my favorite spots that's all" he said while rocking back and forth.

In the background both sisters giving the other a knowing look as if to say "we were right!"

"That must have been quite the treat then, you never take anyone to your hiding places. Well both of you go and get washed up. Supper is almost ready and you both are covered in dirt, now shoo!" she said pushing them out of the kitchen. Both going their separate ways to get cleaned up for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so I really don't consider this a chapter more like a half chapter. I apologize for not updating in the past few weeks but My Grandmother passed away the night before Thanksgiving and then my dad was involved in an accident causing him to have surgery. If that wasn't enough my dog was attacked by two pitbulls while she was in our yard. I do hope to have a Christmas story up soon but I can't promise anything because this whole holiday season has been a mess. Anyway back to this chapter, it may not really make sense why its in there now but It needs to be. I have big plans of Isabella._

* * *

It was early November when the Dreams started. At first it had been pleasant dreams remembering times spent with her family but then came the nightmares forcing her to stay wide awake in the darkness of her room.

The first nightmare had started pleasantly, Rose and her brother had been playing in their yard when all of a sudden everything around her was burning. She could smell the smoke and taste the ash in her mouth. She was frozen in place and unable to move her body as her brother stood in front of her burning. Rose woke herself from crying out so loudly, her whole body shook as she sobbed. She spent the rest of the night wrapped up underneath her blankets, protecting her from the cold dark air and didn't dare to drift off again.

The second nightmare came only two days later after Rose finally allowed herself to sink into a deep slumber. This time the dream was just the reality of what happened. She replayed the entire night in her head; the smell of smoke, the sound of flames and screams, the feel of the burning air blistering her skin again. She woke up sobbing again, unable to go back to sleep she held her doll close to her chest and wrapped herself up in her duvet.

The nightmares seemed to stop for a bit and she slept restfully for a week or so before waking up with to a quiet scream. It wasn't loud enough to wake anyone else up, or so she thought. So as usual Rose did as she always had when the dreams scared her out of her slumber, she wrapped herself up and began speaking softly to her doll.

* * *

Isabella was normally a light sleeper, she had heard Rose crying a few nights earlier but decided against going to her before falling back asleep.

This time when she was awoken by a soft whimpering noise followed by a scream then then sobs Isabella got out of bed and wrapped herself in a shawl before walking quietly to Rose's room.

Opening the door she could almost make out a small bundle wrapped in the duvet. "Rose? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm okay" Rose sniffled "Just a bad dream"

Isabella was finally starting to understand exactly why it was so important for Rose to stay with them. She had never really thought about how much it would effect her, she had seemed fine. Although she still wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of Rose staying with them she felt the need to comfort the girl.

Walking over to the bed she sat down beside Rose to pull her into a hug. "Do you wanna talk about it or would you like me to stay with you until you go back to sleep? "

Rose sat still for a few moments looking at Isabella before she decided by unraveling herself from her duvet and making room for Isabella on the mattress. Rose took one side and Isabella the other and they both snuggled down into the bed.

They sat in silence while Rose began to calm herself enough to talk. She sounded so vulnerable when she spoke "It was about the night my family died. I keep seeing it happen over and over when I try and sleep. I'm scared to close my eyes, it hurts too much but I'm so sleepy."

"I'll stay here until you want me to leave, do you think you will be able to fall asleep or would you rather do something else until you feel ready?" She asked drawing the small girl closer to her and wrapping her in an embrace. She hadn't much liked the girl until she realized exactly how much she needed them all.

Cassie had easily taken up the role of a sister and John had become her closest friend. Her parents had even stepped up by allowing Rose to come in the first place and taking over raising the girl. Everyone but her had tried to help, she had been jealous and unkind to her she realized. Looking at Rose it was hard not to take care of her, she was small and at that moment looked so broken and terrified. She obviously was a strong girl but a little extra help would never hurt Isabella thought to herself as she began to stroke the girls hair.

"W-would you, I mean if you don't mind... could you read me a story?"

"I think that could be arranged, I know just the thing." She said as she stood up and then walked to her room to fetch a book of poetry they had read in her classes. When she got back to Rose's room she lit the lamp beside the bed and settled back down under the duvet. "This is my favorite book, it's what I read when I'm feeling down. Maybe it will help you too." Rose nodded and snuggled herself into the covers cuddling her doll as Bella began to read.

* * *

Over the next month Isabella spent many nights helping to calm Rose. Some nights she would be woken to muffled cries or other nights she would feel a small hand shaking her awake. It never failed how the night would end, Rose would lay beside her while Bella read to her. They developed a strange relationship this way, Isabella became not only a sister figure but also a mother figure.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed quickly in the Smith household, the months since Rose had moved to her new home had flown by and it was nearly Christmas.

The entire family was sparking with excitement of the upcoming holiday. It was always a lovely time of year to be with family and friends. This year however would prove to be extra special because they had been invited to spend the holiday with Rose's uncle Jack.

Jack was a career military man, he had spent his entire 36 years either preparing for or actively in the military. He moved up the ranks rather quickly and had proven time and time again how important he was to the British Navy. He was hardly ever at his home and even when he was it was a known fact that he liked to entertain women fairly often.

He had been heartbroken when he heard of the death of his dear Sister and her family but he knew that he would not be a proper choice in caring for Rose despite his wealth. He would be a terrible influence on the girl and it wouldn't be good to expose the girl to his lady friends no mater how much he enjoyed their company. Verity had been the perfect choice and though he had very little say in what happened to Rose he knew that she would be in very capable hands. It would also be convenient to see his niece seeing he only lived in the next town over.

Jack had decided that it would be a good opportunity to host a party for Christmas and invite the entire Smith family to his home. He would entertain the family and a few other close friends who also had families. It would be a nice gathering and hopefully boost his name enough to get his next promotion. Not to mention he would get an opportunity to become acquainted with his new extended family and also to discuss Rose's education along with any other issues that needed to be dealt with.

He summoned his maid and asked her to begin the planning for the dinner party. He also decided that he would buy his favorite niece a new Christmas dress and perhaps a doll... he would need to ask his maid to help him with the purchases.

Now that he had dealt with the business of Christmas he would go see if he could find anyone to entertain him for the evening.

* * *

"Rose! Wake up!" Cassie laughed as she jumped on Rose's bed. "Roooseeee! Wake up! Father received a letter from your uncle Jack and he's having a party!"

Rose covered her head up with her duvet before groaning and sitting up. "Uncle Jack is having a party this year?"

"Mm-hmm! And he invited the whole family! He wants us to go and stay a few days at his home! Mum said that he lives in a lovely home and that he threw wonderful parties! Why are you so tired anyway? You went to bed earlier than anyone else."

"I didn't sleep well last night, I didn't wake up like normal though. And I've only been to a few parties that Uncle Jack hosted but he goes all out. Especially for Christmas, it's one of the only times he is actually home. "

Cassie looked positively giddy "Do you think there will be dancing? Bella and I love dancing... John however would prefer to sit and watch everyone else have fun."

"I dunno Cassie, it depends on how many people he invited over. I'm going to get dressed and we can help your mother with breakfast."

"Okay, I suppose I will go on and start helping while you get dressed. Hurry though because I'm sure Bella will want to hear any details you may have on the party!"

"I do know one thing" Rose said with a grin.

"and what is that my dear Rose?"

"We will most defiantly have to wear Christmas dresses!" she said before padding over to her wardrobe as Cassie walked out the door.

* * *

"Bella!" shouted Cassie from down the hall "Hurry Bella! It's time to go!"

John, Rose and Cassie were ready to leave and were waiting in the kitchen for everyone else. They would be staying with Rose's uncle until New Years day and then would return home the next evening. The entire house was buzzing with excitement and Rose was the happiest of them all. She adored her charming uncle and had missed him terribly since the death of her parents and siblings. He had been unable to return home immediately after their deaths due to the nature of his job. It had been a little over 8 months since the last time she had seen him and couldn't wait to see him.

Looking over at John she couldn't help but laugh out at his expression which was a mix between excitement and nausea. For some reason she couldn't fathom he was terrified of meeting her Uncle and had even tried for his parents to accept him staying with his friend Harold during the holiday, thankfully they wouldn't hear of it and put a stop to that thought as soon as it left his mouth. He was currently rocking on the balls of his feet while alternating between running a hand through his hair or pulling at his ear then looking around the room before starting the routine over again. Feeling the need to break this habit Rose spoke to him barely containing her laughter.

"Are you excited John? I'm absolutely sure my Uncle will adore you" she told him with a teasing smile "he loves talking to young men about the joys of military life. You may just find your calling during our trip."

John's expression now also contained one of horror at the thought of talking about the military with her uncle. He knew that he would not make a good solider and planned to never even begin to think of a career in that field. He had a sinking feeling that this would be an utter nightmare. "Rose you know as well as I do that there is no way I would ever survive the military! Please tell me you are joking!"

"Really he would never pressure anyone into something they didn't enjoy, he is one of the nicest adults I've ever met. I really don't know why you seem to be so nervous, it's just uncle Jack."

Cassie and Bella joined them finally which gave Rose hope they could leave soon. She was thrilled to be visiting family again, it had been so long since she had seen someone actually related to her since he was the only relative currently living. She was then hurried out the door by Mrs. Smith and well on her way to see her Uncle.

* * *

The house was gorgeous. The halls had been decorated lavishly and each guest had their own room. Rose had been given the room she normally stayed in with her sister when they would visit. It made her a bit sad, especially when she found a pair of gloves belonging to her beloved sister. She had secretly hoped she would find something and was pleased she had something else to remember them by.

She had noticed a change as soon as Bella laid eyes on her uncle, she became more agitated and more grumpy. Yes her relationship had grown greatly since Bella had started comforting her nightmares but she still remember how rude Bella could be when she wanted. Oddly enough her uncle seemed to act a bit strange around her too, it wasn't a big change just something was off in his personality. She assumed that he was just uncomfortable with the situation of having to welcome a new family into his life and forgot about the issue.

Christmas passed pleasantly, as expected her uncle had put on quite the dinner party and had even included a bit of dancing which greatly pleased herself, Bella and Cassie. She has spent most of the night with John and even managed to get him to dance with her once or twice. Bella had met a few of uncle Jack's men and had even been graced with a dance with Jack. Mr. and Mrs. Smith had enjoyed themselves and had openly shown affection for one another that was more than just holding hands occasionally. Cassie met the son of on of Jacks superiors and had become quite enamored with him.

Returning home was bittersweet and even though her uncle had promised to visit her before he left again she was still sad. She had a wonderful time with her new family and a piece of the life that had been taken from her and would miss it.

That Christmas had been just another twist and turn in the ever-changing lives of the Smith's and Rose. Bella had made a very peculiar impression on Jack, Cassie had a new friend to write to, Verity and Sydney had become closer in their marriage and John and Rose had taken another step towards their happily ever after.

It was indeed a good Christmas.

* * *

Review please, It means a lot to me when people tell me what they are thinking and what I can improve on. I hope everyone has a Wonderful Christmas and an even better New Year!


End file.
